


Reunion

by Carlos Danger (Talon88)



Series: Mara Jade Lives! [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Carlos%20Danger
Summary: This little viggie is an attempt to bring Mara Jade into the new canon.  I wrote it before The Last Jedi.   After I wrote this one-shot I was persuaded to write a long prequel to the story called 'The Journal of the Former Emperor's Hand', which I am still working on and will post a little later.





	Reunion

**_30 Years After the Battle of Endor_ **

The Commander of the First Order counterintelligence division circled the small, craggy island surrounded by a vast ocean. She pushed the steering yoke forward on her small T-8 Executive shuttle and began her decent to a small clearing near the shoreline, landing the ship with expert precision despite the seventy kilometer-per hour gusts that threated to bash the craft into the towering cliffs reaching up from the shoreline.

She powered down the craft, popped the canopy and jumped out of the two-man craft to the rocky beach below. Pulling off her helmet she shook out her long mane of jet-black hair as she peered up to the one-hundred-and-eighty steep steps that cut into the hillside and meandered its way to the stone buildings perched on the summit.

"Skywalker deserves a slow painful death for making me trudge up these stairs," she groused as she began her ascent.

.

.

Luke was meditating when he felt the disturbance in the Force. A moment later he could hear the whine of a space ship landing at the clearing below. He slowly stood from where he sat on the cold stone floor and moved to his bedchamber where he pulled on his brown Jedi robes and belt with lightsaber. He ran a hand over his beard nervously. He knew the identity of his visitor and her appearance could only mean trouble.

He walked outside and pulled his cloak close to his body to shut out the frigid wind that hammered the island outcrop regularly. Eventually a woman appeared silhouetted by the setting sun. She was petite, but muscular and carried herself with the stiff posture of a military soldier. On her side he could see the outline of a large blaster. As she neared she blocked out the glare of the sun and he could gaze on her beautiful face with high cheekbones and smooth porcelain skin. He could see irritation in her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair, which was now a disheveled mess from the high winds.

"I am honored that a First Order high official has lowered herself to confront me in person." He put his hands out in front of his body. "Do you wish to cuff me, Commander?"

She shook her head in annoyance. "Stuff it, Skywalker. You may have been charming the first time I captured you three decades ago, but now you are a decrepit old hermit."

Luke gave her a hurt look. "I still have a lot of fight in me…if you are interested in going against me, one-on-one."

The counterintelligence officer rested her palm on her blaster grip and smirked at the Jedi. "Perhaps another time. This isn't a recreational visit. Things are going bad real quick."

Luke nodded at he gestured to the building he appropriated as his living quarters. "Please join me in my quarters." He smiled when her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "To get out of the wind, Commander."

She gave him a curt nod before moving past him and into the stone shelter. He followed behind and smiled as he remembered her as a young woman, probably no older than twenty and working for the Inquisitorius. She captured him, he escaped, he captured her, she escaped and eventually they came to an understanding that resulted in a thirty-year friendship and the creation of the Resistance's greatest undercover agent. She was Luke's greatest love and greatest regret. He wanted to run away with her, talk her into leaving the Empire and later the First Order, but his sister and Resistance leaders wouldn't hear of it. Commander Litassa Colay was a key source of intelligence and that took a priority over Luke's love life.

He walked over to a stone hearth and threw in a log to cut the chill in the room. He walked over to a small dining table and pulled out a chair. "Please sit." His longtime friend sat down and he could sense through the Force that she was deeply troubled. He moved to the other chair and sat across from her. "What is it Litassa?"

She pulled in a deep breath and blew it out slowly as she reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Your nephew is getting exceedingly good at capturing Resistance members and pulling information out of their heads. Eventually my cover will be blown. I have served under a Sith and now a dark supreme ruler, but I don't think I can hide much longer. I'm going to have to disappear."

Luke frowned, not liking the thought of her disappearing from his life totally. "Is this going to be like when you disappeared twenty years ago? You were gone for over a year! I worried about you every day, not knowing if you were dead or alive." He reached out and put a hand over hers. "You should have left the First Order. You are strong in the Force. You would have made a great Jedi."

She scoffed. "I probably would have been killed by your insane nephew." Her voice took on a mocking tone. "Kylo Ren Dark Lord of the Emotionally Unstable Crybabies."

Luke sighed. "Together we could have stopped him."

She shook her head as her lips drew into a flat line of disapproval. "No, no, don't try to shift blame to me, Skywalker. I have saved hundreds of thousands of your resistance fighters since I became a spy and at great personal risk to myself, I might add. You are not going to guilt me into taking any responsibility for the destruction of your Jedi. That is all on you and your darkside dysfunctional family."

Luke put up his hand in a gesture of surrender. "You're right Litassa. I'm sorry." He gazed at her for a long moment before he sighed deeply. "Why exactly are you here?"

He could see her posture stiffen and he could feel her clamp down on her emotions through the Force. "Luke…I have lied to you for decades. I have hidden from you…"

Her voice faltered causing a spike of fear in the Jedi. She was always in control of her emotions, but now she was on the verge of tears. "Litassa, I know you are a spy and you have to keep some things secret. Why are you upset?"

She bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to keep her composure. "When I left twenty years ago, it was because…I was pregnant."

Luke sat back in his seat in shock. "What?" It felt like his breath froze in his lungs and he was momentarily rendered speechless. "Was it my child?"

She gave him a forlorn nod. "Yes."

He felt a tightening in his chest and his stomach knotting up. "Where is he?"

"She," Litassa corrected. "I knew she would be strong in the Force and I wasn't going to let Supreme Commander Snoke get his hands on her. I gave her to subordinates of mine…a close couple. They were deserters from the First Order. They cared for her until a bounty hunter showed up in their village looking for them. They left our daughter with a group of New Order expatriates…traitors. I made sure they were compensated generously with New Order embezzled funds in exchange for them secretly watching over her and protecting her. They lived undercover as benevolent scavengers who taught her to fight, fly and fix things. They spent the last two decades protecting a girl whose true identity they never knew. Our daughter doesn't know anything about her family. That was done to keep her safe. Or at least I thought she would be safe. My intelligence reports indicate your nephew captured her."

Luke stood abruptly. "Then let's go save her."

Litassa rose and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She escaped." She shifted her blaster belt in a nervous gesture. "I'm going to look for her. You stay here. The entire First Order is searching for you." She looked to him sadly. "I am so sorry for all the lies. I thought I was doing the right thing."

He felt sick to his stomach and frustrated that he lost the chance to raise his daughter. Litassa pulled him into her embrace and kissed him on the lips tenderly. "I just wanted to let you know the truth…just in case something happens to me."

She went to walk away but Luke grasped her hand in his and held her fast. "Litassa, you said lies. What else did you lie about?"

She looked to the ground and frowned. "Some secrets revealed could jeopardize other undercover agents." She squeezed his hand. "What I can tell you is... you know me by my alias. I changed my looks and name to keep Supreme Leader Snoke from finding out my true identity."

"Which is?"

She smiled sadly. "I wasn't an Inquisitor. I worked for Palpatine. I was the Emperor's Hand."

**Author's Note:**

> If you Google the name Litassa Colay you will discover it was an alias used by Mara Jade.


End file.
